Harry PotterA song of Ice and Fire
by timbarney110
Summary: Harry-Potter/ Hadrian Baratheon firstborn Son of Robert and Lyanna Stark Challenge.


Challenge

Limited to Harry Potter/ A Song of Ice and Fire

Book one

Harry and lord voldemort duel their wands connect and 'remnants' of or Voldemort's kills appear, harry disconnect the streams, runs to Cedric, summons and captures Pettegrew and then the triwizard cup. minister fudge asked the Prophet to ask Sirius Black to turn himself in to stand Trial by Veritaserium. minister leaves not happy. Umbridge sends dementors out to silence Harry. The Goblins declare harry of age.

Harry after 4th year Harry starts realizing something is off with Dumbledore, and the light after the dementors attack and him at Grimmauld place he meets a portrait of Doreah Potter Née Black, she starts to train Harry to be the Grey lord that he would become, after he learns of the prophecy, Harry thinks for himseft. And thinks about what he wants in life. Harry sneaks away after the trial to get a new trunk( like Newt Scamander's) bonds dobby and winky to his family.

5th year, after Harry finds the RoR he uses it many times after he is banned from Quidditch by Umbridge, using the RoR to be by himself while at school. To learn defense, Runes, and martial arts, how to be animagus, and to sneak out books from the headmasters office one of them was his diary. After reading it he makes the plan for his ultimate escape, knows that he has to defeat Voldemort, or he will be looking over his shoulder for the rest of his life.

In sixth year, after Dumbledore dies Harry gets into his office to get The headmasters books Incase he'll need them for the year hunting the horcruxes Harry Finds the Philosopher's stone that was supposedly destroyed in first year. After Dumbledore is dead Harry grabs his wand feeling a strange connection to it and knowing to transfigure a replica.

Before the train leaves Harry performs a ritual to only make him fertile if he wants to get his partner pregnant.

During Harry's reading of one of his books Harry finds a ritual to bind an object to him and to his blood. Age 17 Harry goes and empties his vault at Gringott and his parents and family vault and Everything he inherited by Sirius, including his head ship of the Black Family, calls in all debts owed to the family, divorces Bellatrix and Narcissa, collecting the husbands vaults for multiple reasons all the items in his new shrinking trunk.

He was afraid that the death eaters would demand the vault be turned over to them. Harry leaves 13 silver Sickles in his vault and invokes a curse unknowingly on anyone that takes on of the coins. The sanctioned ministry official takes the coins and claims them for the ministry unknowingly having the entire ministry vaults taken in recompense to pay back his stolen money.

Harry purges the love potion that is affecting him and Hermione, given to them by Ron, telling her that it she just drank too much and threw up not telling her it was a love potion, after her next argument with Ron, Harry takes her side and cuts off ties with Ron, he plans to use Rons life to bind his current and any future harem to him in this life or the next. Using the philosophers stone to act as a power source to keep his harem captured Snatchers and death eaters to make more stones, following Dumbledore's notes in how to create a philosopher's stone. Harry theorizes that the Veil of death is a portal to a new earth but designed by the Peverell brothers. Meets the entity calling him master he asks what Harry will sacrifice for his new life. Harry gives up the death stick and the stone freely allowing death to give up claim on the cloak stating that it belongs to The Peverell blood, and him being the last of Ignotis' blood, he is allowed to have it.

Harry forms a harem,  
Nymphadora, Fleur, Gabrielle, Rita Skeeter,

Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Black- controlled by their husbands force to join the death eaters.

Hermione, Lavender, Padma, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Ginny

Cho, Parvati, Luna  
Susan Bones  
Daphne Greengrass, astoria greengrass.

-Recommendations-

-Heavy smut

-Dominant harry

-Harry is clever and cunning and indipendent.

-End of Book 1 Harry and His group are sentanced to the veil of death even after defeating Voldemort.

-Powerful but not Godlike, Harry.

-Any kind of kinks are welcome save for Snuff and the truly darker side of the internet

-Harem/Multi preferred

-Harry makes the Dursleys pay.

-Only Harry and his Harem enter the Game of Thrones

Forbidden

M/M relationship (can be mentioned in passing, but nothing 'on-screen').

Harry leaving his Harem from the first book.

Excessive Bashing.

Harry weak.

Female Harry.

Evil Harry.

Evil Dumbledore.

Angsty Harry.

De-Aging plot devices.

Hedwig Dies in The Seven Potters.

Book 2

Hadrian reborn as the first true born son of King Robert Baratheon and lyanna stark. lyanna was pregnant before she was kidnapped my rhaegar and forced to marry him.

Harry fights with 2 bastard Valyrian steal swords that have a connecting end, like Maul's lightsaber. From the Valyrian steel sword blackfyre that was thought to be lost during the blackfyre rebellion but was found in the crypts under kings landing. Has 'invented the Assassin's hidden blade.  
Tall and muscular and intelligent.  
Warg and uses a Falcon or Eagle. And a tamed Black direwolf cub that he found in The North.  
Wears Shay(Assassin's creed rogue outfits) with a male black lionpelt, killed with his bear hands.  
Only person on the small council he trusts is Varys.  
3 years before cannon starts.  
Harry visits the free cities of Essos, and the jade sea with Davos Seaworth' s Son.

save Daenaerys from being sold into slavery by pirates.

saved a man from bleeding out after he was castraited like Varys, 2 days after that he wakes up and finds Harry asleep in a chair in the room, harry introduces himself to the boy he saved introducing himself as Joren Blackfyre the last black dragon. Harry askes him what he'll do now, after explaining what happened to harry saying he will swear loyalty to harry for saving his life.

Arrives after john Arryn dies  
When Eddard finds out that Joffrey and Tommen and Myrcella aren't Roberts children.

Harry arrive on the day of the execution seeing Joffrey crowned himself king and eddard on his knees about to 'confess' his treason.  
Have eddard Send a copy of Robert's will to the castle that is closest to kings landing from the Reach. So that Harry will immediately start to head back instead of his plan for his ' Honey moon' of simply making sure Margaery screams his name every night for the whole castle to hear.

Harry kills the executioner with the Valyrian steal sword Ice that was about to kill Eddard Stark. Freeing eddard stark. then points the sword at Joffrey who just turns around a massive wet brown spot on his pants that runs down his legs.

Harry: You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!

Joffrey: And you are a week arbitrary fool!

Harry: Yes... I was a fool, to think you could be Trusted to keep the peace while I was Getting Married.

Cersei: Please.

Harry: No, i told you to keep a muzzle on joffrey. Joffrey Baratheon you have betrayed the express command of the line of succession. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you've opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war! You are unworthy of the people you're unworthy of your title, you're unworthy... of the loved ones you have betrayed! I now take from you your power! In My name and my father's before me, I, Hadrian(Harry) Baratheon cast you out! And send you to the Wall, after i find out who orcistraited this idiotic plot.

harry orders one of his loyal men to take Joffrey to the dungeons to await him to ask why he did it. he asks everyone to clear the throne room.

the hound says that last night he met with Baelish.

Deals with Baelish very quietly. gives the brothels to the courtesans that he has sworn to protect if they give him information.

Harry Dismisses Jaime Lannister and have him become Tywin's heir, with Tommen Betrothed to Shireen matrilinealy( greyscale is minuscule on the side of her neck).  
After Harry becomes King he should have Pycelle and Baelish killed , to secure his rule.

Apoint Ser Kevin Lannister and Tyrion Lannister, as Master of coin. To figure out why the crown was in so much debt. Suggest having a tax on brothels, but most of the coin that Baelish stole is hidden in Baelish keep in the vale.

Harry will have Baelish tortured to find out where all the money is that Baelish has stolen from the crown. He finds the money and forces Baelish to tell the torturer all of baelish's plans. In Baelish's keep he finds a journal with Petyr's Thoughts and his plans to become the king. Petyr has an assassin push Ashara Dayne from the window, she didn't commit suicide.

harry will eventually hatch a dragon egg, ( able to do it via Rhaella Targaryen's blood and the half brother of Aegon The Conqueror)

Harry adds a representative for each of the regions of Westeros to the small council.

Crown lands-. Edwell Celtigar or Montfort Velaryon.

Storm lands - ser cortnay Penrose and Edric Storm. Ask Harry to legitimize Edric as a Penrose to make his family name not die out. Treated him like his son and he didnt father any children because he was gay.

Dorne- Oberyn and Arianne Martell

Reach- Willas Tyrell

Westerlands- Kevan after he helps Tyrion find out why the crown is in so much debt.

Vale- Robar Royce or Harry Harding.

Riverlands- Tytos Black wood's Brother and his son.

Iron islands- Yara Greyjoy master of ships? And represent active of the iron islands as Rodrik Harlaw.

North- smallJon Umber.

Hand of king- Stannis?  
Whispers- Varys  
Coin- Tyrion  
Laws- Randyll Tarly  
Ships- Paxtor Redwyne  
Kings guard- Barristan Selmy or Balon Swann if Cersei dismisses Barristan Selmy and he travels to Daenerys.  
New Grand Maester has to be called because Pycelle will have to die.  
Advisers  
Olenna Tyrell  
Cersei,

After Baelish disappears Lysa loses the will to live and starts drinking heavily. The lords of the vale plan to get Robert Arryn away from her unfortunately he dies before the plan works out. And Lord Royce becomes acting lord of the Vale until Harold Harding swears allegiance to the King. Hardyng adopts the name of Arryn and marries either a daughter of the vale or Walder Frey, Lord Walder Grand daughter.

House connington raises in rebellion in the storm lands only 5000 men, but was able to attack some key castles on the Roseroad from kind game landing and the Reach slaughtering all of the lords families and the garrison.

Lord connington has to die and Melisandre births a shadow monster killing him. Hadrian doesn't realize what Melisandre did and birthed a shadow monster killing Renly. Connington orders the rose road blockaded to stop the food entering the city. destroying house Florent some of the minor lords on the border of the Stormlands, Reach and the crownlands.

During this time Balon Greyjoy declares himself king of the iron islands and all of Westeros, attacks the Riverlands trying to reconquer the lands they owned before Aegon's conquests, and Deepwood Motte, and the West coast of The North. Balon thought Westeros was week with having Harry on the throne. balon thought he wouldnt have tywin lannister's support.

When Maester Aemon sends ravens to dragonstone about the wildlings and other things. Harry sends Stannis to bring Mance Rayder to see the cave drawings by the obsidian deposit. And bring the free folk to the living side of the wall. With Jon 's Plan to take a collateral/ assurances to make sure they don't raid the north.

Allies in GoT  
Northern lords- since he is Lyanna's son and was raised half I. The north and half I. The south- maybe doing a month in A couple of different regions,  
Vale- through the harry harding  
Riverlands after the sleek stack he places Catlyn as Lady of Riverrun and Sansa as her heir,  
Stormlands- The lords under Renly that are loyal to him,

Dragonstone- stannis knows harry is trueborn.  
Reach- Olenna Tyrell- making sure her son doesn't do anything stupid that might break the betrothal of Harry to Margaery.  
Dorne- Arianne and Oberyn Martell, after instills then on his council and gives him the mountain and Peryr's Journals

Enemies  
White walkers  
Argon 'Targaryen' Blackfyre- son of Illirio Mopatis, with the golden company. Some of The Targaryen loyalists,  
House Frey- except Roslyn,  
The Wildling that want to take the wall by force that follow a warlord beyond the wall, one of the Cannibal clans that unites all it the cannibal clans promising them the rich marbled flesh of the southern lords and their fat king.  
Petyr Baelish's corruption and him making the crown in 6,000,000 gold dragons in debt,

And making sure Tywin doesn't try to seize the throne for Joffrey before Robert Dies.

Harry's Harem

Sansa, Margaery, Mira Forrester, Sera Durwell, Elissa Forrester, Cersei, Val, Ygritte, Daenerys, Irri, Doreah, Missandei, Talisa Maegyr, Ros, Myrcella, Arya, Jeyne Poole, Roslyn Frey, Melisandre( young body), and Kinvara, The Sand snakes, Marei, Alayaya, Chataya.

Harry can have some of the ruins rebuilt and give the rebuilt castles to his ladies: Summerhall, Harrenhall, Castamere, the Whispers, Tarbeck Hall, Vulture's rest (Stormlands), Brightwater Keep( Connington exterminates everyone),

Margaery, (Natalie Dormer), engaged to Harry. The main wife of Harry.

Sansa, (Sophie Turner), engaged to Joffrey before he is sent to the wall. Before Harry's coronation. Joffrey after having Dinner with Baelish, where Baelish tells Joffrey he should kill the Starks and order Robb to the south to swear fealty to him. After the crossroads inn incident Sansa starts to lose interest in being joffrey's wife. When Eddard wants his daughters to leave to travel north she confides in Cersei and Harry that she doesn't want to leave, Harry. Sansa will receive Riverun from her mother after the frey's suprised sacked it.

Mira Forrester comes to King's Landing with Margaery, (Selena Gomez), while her mother, Elissa Forrester, (Lara Pulver) is visiting her daughter. Both ask for help from Harry helps the Forrester Family when the Bolton's order the Whitehills to march on Iron wrath after forcing a garrison on house Forrester after Lord Forrester dies From a supposed heart attack. After the Male Whitehills are wiped out he orders the Whitehill land to be given to the Asher Forrester when he returns and marries Gwyn Whitehill. harry gives the forresters 500 men to defend their family.

Sera Durwell (Halston Sage) Comes with Margaery also. Harry introduces her To one of his personal soldiers, he tells her how on Alex's trip across to Essos Alex saved his life after a Sorcerer cut of his manhood and had it burned in a ritual ( like Varys), and after Harry Killed the man He swore an oath then and there to help him and the prince's endeavors in all things. The soldier's name is Joren Blackfyre, the last descendant of the Blackfyre rebellion. He realizes he will never have children and finally lets go of his anger of not being able to be king. Harry has Joren and Sera, Marry and takes the name of Durwell while he is over seeing the Reconstruction of Summerhall. Harry's Children with her will rule the lands of Summerhall loyal to Harry.

Daenerys, (Emilia Clarke) ran into Harry, when he goes to Essos. When he explores Pentos, He keeps Daenaerys safe when she sneaks out of Illyrio's estate, she was about to be attacked and sold into slavery by Pirates, Harry kills the 2 pirates and as a reward she kisses him and naming him her knight. He has his Falcon/ Eagle recognize her and they keep in touch by letters. After Zaro's Betrayal Daeny has all of the wealth of Qarth that The Thirteen owned sacked on Harry's suggestion. Total enough for 2 legions. When she gains the unsullied army she kills all of the masters, and takes all of the gold from the astapor and Yunkai.

Irri,(Amrita Acharia) ( Irri and Doreah survive the killings done by Xaro/the King of Qarth, one of the Dothraki that Xaro promised him that he would be khal). Doreah,(Roxanne McKee), both form crushes on harry after hearing the tale of hoe Harry saved their misterss.

Missandei, (Nathalie Emmanuel), Danny's lover and Confidant. She comes to love Harry through Danny's tales, letters and his exploits

Arianne Martell, (Gal Gadot), Attracted to Harry. Not knowing of her father's plan to marry Viserys and him passing her over for her brother. She rebels against Doran, and seduces Harry, but his personality draws her in and they give each other their heart. He agrees to help her become ruler of Dorne and when he takes the Iron throne  
Dorne's representative on the Small Council. wile being princess of dorne,

Cersei, joins Harry before Jon Arryn dies, sends Jaime back to be Casterly Rock to be Tywin's heir. And Tommen to marry Shireen.

Talisa Maegyr- Harry's personal healer. she is happy to serve harry in anyway to to keep him healthy.

Val, ( Katheryn Winnick), captured by stannis when harry sends him to help defend the wall, takes the place of Tormund Giantsbane before the thenns are granted leadership of the raiding party on the southern side of the wall. Tourmund is still alive was captured by mance raider, but they have proof of the white walkers returning with Leaf's help, in aranging an ambush to capture (burming its arms off).

Melisandre(Carice van Houten)(real body without the ruby necklace, sold to the red temple by slavers bay, not the Valyrians), ruby necklace is a focus to perform magic not a glamour.

Ros, (Esmé Bianca) Harry enjoys her company while his father asks Ned to be the hand of the king. Ros follows him to King's landing and works as A Madam at one of Harry's Brothels he takes over from Baelish when he cleans the small council.

Alayaya, (China Anne Mclean or Zendaya), Tyrion takes him to make a man out of him when he becomes 15?, 16? With Chataya, (Zoe Saldana)

Myrcella, (Nell Tiger Free), she sees Jaime and Cersei together before Jon Arryn dies and thinks it is natural for a brother and sister to become intimate and love each other). Gathers courage she seeks him out and Harry unable to refuse her( having already promissed her he would do anything for her. Cersei sees them together and gets hot and Mastrabates to the sight of them together, she catches Harry's attention. Allotted while later Cersei joins them.

Jeyne Poole(Hailee Steinfeld, becomes intimate with Harry after the feast in Winterfell. In the heat of the moment she swears to be his 'personal little fucktoy, even if she isn't the only one.

Arya is an independent girl so she may choose Harry to be her mate after he helps train her. After word comes out that Harry is king, Arya begins to travel south to be with Harry.

Roslyn Frey (Alexandra Dowling) was sent to become one of Margaery's handmaidens and to try and seduce Harry away from Margaery. Her father plots to station frey men in riverrun to butchet the entire population of the castle in the night but the black fish not trusting them gives the maester a letter asking for aid from the king. Her children will receive the twins fom harry.

Melisandre's vision point to Harry as her Lord Azor Ahai, this frees up Stannis to support Harry. Kinvara also sees Harry as a candidate, signs point to Daeny as well, to unite Red Priests marriage is proposed. Kinvara & Melisandre intimately assure the union.

-Recommendations-

-Harry is 18/20 when the king goes to winterfell for

-Heavy smut

-Dominant harry

-Harry believes in the old gods.

-Harry duel blades usually by can

-Harry drinks not to excess thought

-Dragon rider harry

-Harry is clever and cunning and indipendent.

-End of Book 1 Harry and His group are sentanced to the veil of death even after defeating Voldemort.

-Powerful but not Godlike, Harry.

-Harry having his magic in 2nd book.

-Joffrey dies on the Wall

-Any kind of kinks are welcome save for Snuff and the truly darker side of the internet

-Harem/Multi preferred

-Harry makes the Dursleys pay.

-Only Harry and his Harem enter the Game of Thrones

Forbidden

M/M relationship (can be mentioned in passing, but nothing 'on-screen').

No Harry/male slash pairing.

Harry leaving his Harem from the first book.

Excessive Bashing.

Eddard Died because of Joffrey.

Harry weak in either world harry female.

Harry having a forgotten bastard.

Evil Harry.

Evil Dumbledore.

Angsty Harry.

De-Aging plot devices.


End file.
